villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS for short), also known as the Separatist Alliance, the Separatist Movement and the Separatists, was a separatist movement led by Darth Tyranus (Although the de-facto head of state was Darth Sidious) who had motives to leave the Galactic Republic. There were numerous reasons planets who joined the Confederacy, some were frustrated about corrupt the Republic had become, others left the Republic because the Republic failed to help them in war aftermaths, famines or other disasters. But the Seperatists did help those planets recover, grateful for their help, so the planet always swore loyalty to the Confederacy. Army The Confederate Army was mostly made up of Battle Droids that were commanded by a commander droid, who served under a living commander. Native armies from planets the Confederacy controlled were also happy to help the the droids in certain battles, some of them were just as good as the Republic Clone Troopers. The generals of the Confederacy were proud of their robotic troops who won many battles during the war, although the incompetence of some of the droids also lead to defeats. The most brilliant commander was General Greivous who could wield four lightsabers at a time, slaying many Jedi during the war. Other notable military officers included, Asajj Ventress, Durge, Oro Dassyne, and General Kalani. Navy The Confederate Navy was a force to be reckoned with and had many powerful ships. The Providence-class carrier/destroyer was the largest and most powerful ship in the CIS's arsenal. They were the command ships of the navy and the most notable one was The Invisible Hand, Grievous' personal flagship. Other large ships included the Munificent-class star frigate, and the Lucrehulk-class battleship. The greatest secret of the CIS is that they created the idea and blueprints of the Death Star. Politics The Confederacy had a Head of State and civilian parliament called the Separatist Senate or Separatist Parliament. The Separatist Capital was on Raxus Secundus, a lush world where some of the Republic"s enemies were in fact decent people with forthright political beliefs, but it was mostly ruled by corrupt businessmen. As leader of the Separatist Senate, Dooku has a powerful and respected voice. He led Senate sessions via hologram since he was off world most of the time. The worlds that have moved from the Republic have a Parliament on Raxus, where the senators discuss the Clone Wars with Dooku, whose words are highly valued. As a result the Confederacy committed numerous war-crimes such as environmental disasters and civilian casualties. The CIS also relied on slavery to fuel the economy. Most confederate civilians were unaware of the war-crimes committed by their government due to brilliant propaganda and the good welfare the CIS gave to it's own people. The CIS had a mostly alien population due to the belief that the Galactic Republic made aliens second-class citizens and gave more rights to humans. Ironically when the Galactic Empire rose to power, it enlisted in all of those xenophobic policies when Darth Vader executed the CIS leaders. When the Galactic Civil War began, many surviving generals and senators of the CIS joined the Rebel Alliance. As a result, much of the early Rebel fleet was made of CIS ships. Separatist Council The Separatist Council consisted of ten leaders with their own people who follow his/her decisions. The Council consisted of: *Darth Sidious : Secret Leader of the Separatist *Count Dooku : Public Leader of the Separatist Council *General Grievous : Supreme Commander of Separatist Army *Nute Gunray: Viceroy of the Trade Federation *Poggle the Lesser: Archduke of Geonosis *Wat Tambor: Foreman of the Techno Union, Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop and Senator of Skako *San Hill: Chairman of the Intergalactic Banking Clan *Shu Mai: President of the Commerce Guild *Passel Argente: Senator of Kooriva and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance March CIS (Confederacy of Independent Systems Conferderación de Sistemas Indep.) (*Fictitious) Gallery 553px-CIS_roundel.svg.png CIS_Emblem.jpg battledroidJedi_Slasher___2_by_mech7 (80).jpg|CIS Droid army ConfederateNavyAtSerenno-Massacre.png|The Seperatist Navy Warroom2.jpg|The Separatist Council on Geonosis SepCouncilUtapau-ROTS.png|The Separatists on Utapau Sep_council_sidious.png|Darth Sidious speaking to the Separatists on Mustafar SeparatistSenate2-HOBS.png|The Separatist Senate Raxus.png|Raxus: One of the Confederacy's capitals Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Slaver Category:Pawns Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Propagandists Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Organization Category:Supremacists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Military Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Robots Category:Rich Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extremists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Robot Chicken Villains Category:Betrayed